


Safe

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Others have drawn this, better than me, but I was in the mood for a comforting hug.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Logan’s emotional support Elf.  
> Kurt’s emotional support psychopath...
> 
> Look, it works for them.


End file.
